


坦荡10

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	坦荡10

坦荡

 

 

CP：赫海 

HE 伪现实向 狗血预警 床伴变真爱预警

双向暗恋，双方都误以为是单箭头，在“深刻交流”中感情越来越深

 

 

先傻后精想通了就很执着赫 x 早期勇敢后来别扭还想太多海

 

你们能想到的狗血情节都有可能出现，没有大纲，剧情走向随时变动，就是我自己喜欢狗血而已

 

注意：极微量 允在/83 提及，篇幅很少就不打tag。时间线和现实有所区别，细节也不尽相同，伪现实AU也是AU，AU即OOC，为了剧情推进， 与 现实不符的情节 和人物轻微OOC难以避免，望海涵，欢迎指正。

十

 

 

他是和李东海在床上一起睡过去的。

他先醒过来，李东海床头的闹钟显示这会儿才九点，还不算太迟。但他也不打算起，打量着背对着自己的人。

李赫宰低头看着头发梢还有些湿意的李东海，懊悔昨天洗完澡没给李东海吹干头发就睡了。

李东海还没醒，难得对他没有什么防备，身边那人是他熟悉的人，亲密的动作也完全不会抗拒。

他支起身子小心翼翼在李东海脸上印了一个吻，暗自嘲笑自己以前谈恋爱好像也很少做这么肉麻的举动。

 

不知道为什么他总是希望和李东海保持亲密，越亲密越好。

在人前他总是搂着李东海，哪怕对话不需要太过亲密也要保证李东海在自己伸手就能够得到的范围之内。

人后他和李东海搂在一起，接吻总是停不下来，李东海常常得伸手拍开他的脸两个人才能好好进入正题。

他试图把李东海搂进怀里，今天上午他们都没工作，他可以搂着李东海再睡一会儿。

但他看见李东海在睡梦中还皱着的眉头，又担心把他翻过来会吵到他，舍不得把他吵醒，只是轻轻把手搭在李东海身上，一个不太完整的拥抱。

 

昨晚他跟李东海一开始确实是在谈工作。

不过在工作上他俩一向很有默契，两三个小时该修改的该敲定的都准备得差不多了，甚至顺便商量了一下日专MV的拍摄创意。

明明开始讨论前刚吃完拉面，他现在又觉得饿了，李东海听了马上就站起来去给他再煮了一包拉面，顺便洗了些水果切好拿过来。

两个人在餐桌上一边吃东西一边有一句没一句地聊着巡演的一些事情。

李东海家的空调温度比较高，李赫宰吃着拉面大概是觉得热，解了两颗扣子。

他没看见李东海的眼神往下一滑，瞬间就直了。

 

饱暖思淫欲，李东海也不知道怎么的，心里一股邪火。

李赫宰就坐在他对面，敞着扣子吃拉面，李赫宰确实很瘦，该有的肌肉却是一块不少。

他望着李赫宰若隐若现的胸部线条起伏出了神，脑子里也不知道该想些什么，不过那些该想的不该想的都一起涌了上来。

李赫宰茫然地抬起头望向对面那个表面一本正经的人——实际上脚已经伸到了李赫宰两腿之间，从小腿一路往上蹭。

说起来这种只有电影里才会有的桥段，怎么看都是肉麻的，李东海这样冷着一张脸做起来，出人意料地迷人。

李东海的脚伸到了他的大腿上，开始向着更暧昧的地方靠拢。

表情倒是丝毫不乱，还在悠闲地吃着草莓。

李赫宰伸手下去一把抓住那只作乱的脚，因为赤着脚，冰冰凉凉的，活像条放肆的蛇。

李东海终于有反应了，嚼着草莓望着他笑。

 

紧接着两个人又激烈地搂在了一起。

李赫宰激动地把李东海按在餐桌上，一把扯开李东海的上衣，照着胸前饱满的肌肉就是一口。

李东海被咬了也不着急，喘着粗气按着他的头，一字一喘地问他“咬我干嘛？”

 

为什么要咬他？

李赫宰也觉得奇怪，他觉得最近的李东海太奇怪了，而自己更奇怪。

 

 

“吃掉你就好了，”李赫宰说完在右边又咬了一口，似乎是想要对称，“吃掉你这家伙就不会再说那些让人伤心的话了。”

 

李东海照样软着手推他，自然只是情趣而已，他才不会在这种时候真的推开李赫宰。

这个人总是能有办法让他激动地失去意识，快活地快要升天。

也能毫不犹豫把他推入深渊。

但无论是什么时候他都没办法下定决心推开他，为他死也甘愿。

 

两个人在餐桌前喷得体液到处都是，李东海的大腿架在他的腰侧，绷得紧紧的。

李赫宰发现李东海在自己家好像更放得开一些，原来在他家李东海几乎不怎么发出声音，压着嗓子顶多在快要释放的时候被他逼着喊一两句令人害羞的话。

在自己家里倒是放松很多，鼻音浓重的小声呻吟，听得李赫宰小腹发紧，压着李东海的动作也更用力一些。

李东海扯过自己刚刚穿着的睡衣上衣披在身上，拿纸巾清理现场，被他从睡衣底下露出来的两条腿又是一激，手按在李东海腰上揉捏起来。

李东海的腿很有肉感，尤其是大腿，他并不胖，但是臀腿格外饱满，再加上天生体毛少，手感好得不像话，李赫宰的手在腰上没停留多久，就着李东海擦桌子的动作手往下，又开始抚弄起了大腿内侧。

 

明明是在谈工作的。

明明是想要谈完工作在气氛合适的时候再跟李东海好好聊聊的。

就因为李东海那只调皮的脚，一切的准备又白费了。

他该知道的，李东海压根不想跟他谈，他也没有那个定性能拒绝李东海的任何要求。

现在他坐在沙发上，李东海家的沙发很软，整个人都陷了下去，李东海骑在他身上，伸手按着他的肩膀，自己慢慢动腰。

他看见李东海伸出舌头扫了自己的下唇一圈，原本他是薄唇，舔了一圈之后嘴唇柔软饱满了不少。

他在这种自己掌控节奏的快感之中愈发如鱼得水，渐渐地眼神都跟着飘忽了起来，上下动腰的动作越来越快。

 

李赫宰好像听到他在轻声喊他的名字。

李东海不住地喘息声中夹杂着一两句轻轻柔柔的“赫呀”。

他扶着李东海的腰，生怕那人脱了力掉下沙发，被李东海无意识喊他名字的样子迷了魂，李赫宰自己也跟着飘飘然了。

沙发太软不好使力向上顶，他干脆手上使力，在李东海上下顶腰的时候把他重重地向下按，李东海果然受不了，没几下仰着头喘着粗气到达顶峰，整个人都在发抖，慢慢软下来靠着李赫宰，一副可怜兮兮的模样。

 

看样子今晚也别想好好谈了。

李赫宰等李东海缓过来了，又拖着对方进了浴室，打算把这个小坏蛋和自己都好好洗干净。

洗完澡才发现没拿睡衣，李赫宰只好光着又进了李东海的卧室，拿出两件睡袍，回来的时候李东海已经眯着眼睛靠在洗手池边睡得直点头。

他也困了，一心想着和李东海赶紧睡，拿出浴巾胡乱地把两个人都擦干净，就搂着李东海回卧室睡了。

现在醒过来才后悔做完没把李东海头发吹干，这人体质一向不太好，最近温度时高时低的，很容易就感冒了。

 

快十点李东海才慢慢转醒，推开身上那只手，双手捂着脸打了个长长的哈欠。

“要不要再睡会儿？”李赫宰坚持把手放回去。

“下午还要拍MV不是吗？”李东海意识到是李赫宰之后表情就不自然起来，但声音还没来得及调换频道，还是轻软的。

“那先吃点东西吧，”李赫宰撑起来，“想吃什么？”

“你又不会做，只会煮拉面，”李东海看起来心情也还不错，“点外卖吧，你想吃什么都行。”

“我可以学，你喜欢吃的我都可以学。”

“恩，先点外卖吧，你想吃什么，要吃杂酱面吗？还是吃清淡一点？”

 

两个人最后一起分享了一碗杂酱面，再各自吃了些李东海做的沙拉，没什么味道，胜在食材新鲜。

中午李东海回卧室睡觉，李赫宰也没走，靠在沙发上休息，看样子是铁了心要粘着李东海了。

李东海有些后悔给他录了指纹，这下更没办法说清楚了。他实在受不了昨晚李赫宰一脸受了委屈又不肯说的表情，才出于补偿心理告知了密码。

其实李赫宰早就把自己家的密码告诉了他，但李东海还是坚持每次上门都要起敲门，好像并不在意李赫宰刻意营造的零距离感。

除了在床上，他们的距离一直都在越来越远。

 

李赫宰没穿头一天下午自己穿过来的衣服，而是从李东海衣柜里随便捡了两件穿。

这两件衣服最近在李东海身上出场率还蛮高的，一到拍摄现场哥哥们一看就笑了，又开始调侃他们： “昨晚在李东海家过夜的吗？”

有时候李赫宰觉得这群哥哥们什么都知道，有时候又觉得他们什么都不知道。

他们调侃的内容这么多年好像都没怎么变过，以前喜欢笑李东海是粘人的小尾巴，是不是暗恋李赫宰。

现在开始笑李赫宰了。

虽然好像没什么太大变化，但角色变化倒是和他们之间关系变化不谋而合。

李东海早就不是他的小尾巴了，他倒是成了李东海“不受宠还爱吃醋”的男朋友。

要真的是男朋友就好了。

 

MV拍摄现场是有女演员的，是个新人，身材火辣，性格却很温柔。

在他们跟MV导演商量拍摄剧情的时候，女演员安安静静坐在一边看着他们笑。

导演笑着问她： “认识SuJu的吗？”

女演员点头笑得很腼腆： “是粉丝呢。”

“那最喜欢谁？”

女演员的眼神在几个人之间游走了一圈，像是想起什么了一样，脸跟脖子红成一片： “最喜欢银赫哥哥。”

几个人叽叽喳喳开始起哄，李赫宰的眼睛却始终跟随着站在哥哥们之后安静笑着的李东海。

“那这个部分就让你和银赫一起拍摄好不好？”导演指着剧本上的某个桥段。

“什么？”女演员有些讶异，但依然是掩饰不住的兴奋，“啊......会不会不太好？”

 

李赫宰这才回神，意识到自己又接了个烫手山芋。

按道理来说这种亲密戏份的拍摄总归会轮到一个人，这次轮到他也不奇怪。

但他和李东海现在的关系，很难说这种拍摄会不会让李东海多想，至少李东海不多想，他也会觉得不舒服。

这边朴正洙好像察觉到李赫宰兴致不高，上前扶着李赫宰的肩膀，眼睛却是看向李东海的： “这么好的福利不开心吗？”

“你男朋友不会在意的，我们会帮你看好你男朋友的！”这边申东熙也插了一句，同时上前一把搂住李东海呈锁喉状，李东海赶紧笑着求饶，气氛似乎真的好了不少。

 

拍摄的时候往床上摔的动作李赫宰做了好几次才过，不过导演说这个地方的镜头本来就是分开的，多拍几次也没关系，选最好的用就可以。

李赫宰的眼神一有时间就到处扫荡，寻找藏匿在角落不知道在想什么还是发呆的李东海。

最后按着女孩儿的手十指相扣的细节也拍了好几遍，李赫宰生怕自己和女孩儿离得太近会不礼貌，一直挺着腰，等导演终于说可以了的时候他只觉得腰都僵了。

他伸手借力让女演员起身，女演员赶紧垂下眼皮不敢直视，说了声谢谢。

“我们银赫真的很有魅力对吧，”SuJu的拍摄现场一向气氛活跃，导演也跟着开起了玩笑，“如果可以的话今晚也一起去火热的约会啊。”

 

李东海正在跟手里的硬币较劲，耐心等待着自己镜头的拍摄。

他不敢去看李赫宰那边的拍摄情况，拍摄那边的气氛似乎都挺好的，大家打趣的玩笑话他听在耳朵里，他再怎么想要表现自己的不痛不痒也只是徒劳，只能一个人躲在角落里和自己还有硬币较劲。

 

银赫是真的有魅力，没有女孩儿不喜欢银赫。

 

他也喜欢。

 

他以前也敢像女孩儿们那样大大方方说自己最喜欢银赫。

现在却怎么也说不出口了。

 

 

——TBC——


End file.
